The Ascendants
by KayKay1232
Summary: Max, Lupo and J.J. are used to magic and different things going on in their lives due to their boyfriends special powers. Now that Fang, Iggy and Ari have ascended other Ascendants are hunting them down to take away their new matured powers. Can Max and Fang's love survive when someone from fang's past revisits to the present?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ascendants : Chapter 1**

**Hey guys I came up with this after I saw the movie The Covenant, really good movie by the way. Hope you like!**

**Fang Ride: 18**

Black hair

Black eyes

Muscular

Height: 6'3

Right earlobe pierced with a small gold hoop (masculine)

In a relationship with Max

"Wizard"- Human with powers

**Max Martinez: 17**

Dirty blonde hair with black streaks, goes to waist

Chocolate brown eyes

Height: 5'8

In a relationship with Fang

**Iggy Griffith: 18**

Blonde hair

Blue eyes

Muscular

Height: 6'3

In a relationship with Lupo

"Wizard"- Human with powers

**Lupo Grey: 17**

Dirty blond hair with dark blue streaks, goes to shoulder blades

Green eyes

Height: 5'9

In a relationship with Iggy

**Ari Bachelder: 18**

Light brown hair

Blue eyes

Muscular

Height: 6'4

In a relationship with J.J.

"Wizard" – Human with powers

**J.J. Spring: 18**

Dirty blonde hair with dark red streaks, goes to shoulders

Blue eyes

Height: 5'11

In a relationship with Ari

**All go to Black Wood Academy. :P**

**Fang P.O.V.:**

"Fang, Fang, Fang! Wake up! Come on man, wake up!" A familiar voice yells, Iggy.

"Ok, I'm up! Shut up!" I yell back at Iggy throwing my pillow at his face. I successfully throw it but Iggy uses his shield so it doesn't hit him at all. _Bastard. _"That's not nice, bro." I roll my eyes and check the time, 8:45 a.m. _Great. _I quickly get out of bed and put on my uniform for school then brush my hair and teeth. _Stupid school. _The I look at my picture next to my bed with Max and I on a field trip, one that we actually had some freedom.

Shaking my head, I grab my backpack that matches my uniform, all black by the way except the white under dress shirt. And tell the guys, "Let's go."

**So do you guys like? I know it's short but I want you guys to review and I want to see if it would be good enough to continue. So review and PM me with any questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ascendants: Chapter 2**

**More reviews please! Here's your chapter!**

**Fang P.O.V.:**

The guys and I were really late to school. We usually get up earlier since the boys dorms are like a mile away from school while the girls are right next door. Now Iggy, Air and I were trying to sneak in to our history class with Professor Dale, one of the meanest teachers' besides Professor Green, the math teacher, in the whole school. Professor Dale gave Max and Lupo a detention one time for laughing in the hallway.

"Mr. Ride, Griffith and Batchelder. So nice for you to join us this fine morning. May I ask what I did to have such a pleasure in my classroom?" Prof. Dale says with a very creepy smile on his face. I swear sometimes I think he checks out every person in this school. "Just a little late sir. Won't happen again sir." Ari says, sitting next to J.J. I took my seat next to Max who was giving me a smirk. "What are you smirking at?" Max rolls her eyes as I kiss her cheek. The girls were also in their school uniform which was a black skirt that went to the middle of their thighs, white dress shirt and a blazer. The girls were wearing their amulets that the guys and I made with magic to protect them with danger. Their amulets made their hair have the color streaks in it so Max's is black Lupo's dark blue and J.J.'s dark red,

Throughout the whole class I'm staring at Max, the beautiful girl I call my angel and wonder what I deserved to have her. Only God knows.

**Max P.O.V.: **

"So what are we going to do this weekend? I'm bored out of my mind and can't wait to get out of this hell whole." Lupo says shoving ice cream in her mouth. Classic Lupo everybody! We were all at Frenzo's, an ice cream shop out of town since our town has basically nothing due to Black Wood Academy. "I don't know. How about we go see Captain America: 2? We haven't gone to the movies in a while since we had projects coming up." I say giving Fang another spoon full of my ice cream. He basically eats the whole thing on me. _Pig. _

"So do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Fang asks giving me a hug and burying his face in my hair. He sometimes likes me to sleep in his room because he likes to know that I'm safe. _Thank God for single person dorms. _"Yeah. I'll just take a shower there tonight." I say shyly. Even though Fang and I have already done _it _doesn't mean I can't be shy. Fang lifts up my chin and leans down to give me a peck on the lips. "I'll pick you up at 7."

I was currently taking a shower, which was right down the hall from Fang's room. I locked the door just in case of any pervs and am now being soaked in hot steaming water. I'm about done when all the bathroom lights go out and I hear a _Pop! _I turn off the water.

"Hello?" I take my towel that was hanging inside a non-wet rack space in the shower compartment. I wrap myself up and open up the shower door. "Hello? Is anyone there?" When I'm out of the shower I start to walk around the bathroom to see what the problem was. There was broken glass bulbs above where they were supposed to be on the ceiling. I walk over to the next where my bag of clothes along with my phone are next to it. Then I hear the shower start to run again.

I take my phone out of my bag and put on the flashlight light and quickly turn off the water. "Hello? I swear if this is some kind of joke you're in big trouble." I listened for any sound but there was nothing so I decided to grab my bag and quickly run back to Fang's room: I bump into something-hard.

"Oww!" I yell then quickly cover my mouth with my free hand. "Hey, what's wrong. Why were you running?" I recognize Fang's voice. I visibly relax. _Thank God. _"There was something wrong in the bathroom. First the light bulbs burst then the shower started running by itself but there was no one there." I say hugging Fang desperately. "Ok. I'll check it out after you get dressed, ok?" I nod and fang and I start to walk back to his room.

Fang and I are now walking back to the bathroom, holding hands, after I put on my black night short shorts and a white tank top. "Are you sure there was no one in there?" Fang asks. "I made sure it was locked. Why, you think I want some perv checking me out?" I say giving him a pointed look saying, _watch it. _We reached the bathroom and Fang slowly opens the door.

We slowly walk in making sure to check behind the door and then start to walk normally. "The bulbs. Look, they're broken." I say pointing at the shards of glass. Fang walks over to the bits of glass and picks up a bigger piece that was broken. "There's definitely magic in the air, very powerful too." Fang says standing up and facing me. "So what do we do?"

"We're gonna have to wait a little bit until we know the source of where the magic is coming from. From now on you're staying with me. It might be another Ascendant that's trying to use you as bait." I nod in understanding because I know that someone wants Fang and is trying to hurt him. "Come on. You should get some sleep. Tonight is not a good night." With that Fang takes my hand and leads me back to his bedroom for some much needed sleep.


End file.
